1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, back light luminance control using a plurality of light sources capable of exercising light emission control individually is conducted in liquid crystal display apparatuses with the object of attaining a high contrast and lower power dissipation.
For example, in JP-A 2007-34251 (KOKAI), the back light is formed of a plurality of light sources and light emission luminance is controlled for each light source.
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatuses, however, spatial distribution of strength of light incident on the liquid crystal panel in response to light emission of respective light sources (hereafter simply referred to as light emission luminance distribution of light sources) is not considered. In some cases, problems that luminance unevenness is perceived on the display image and the contrast improvement effect is weakened occur.